After 6
by Zhang-Nim
Summary: (LUMIN) Enam tahun ternyata cukup membuatnya berubah banyak, sekarang yang di depan Minseok bukan lagi Luhan teman seperjuangannya dalam sebuah Boy Band. Tapi yang di depannya adalah CEO Muda Xi Luhan yang terkenal. Dan sialnya takdir yang membuat Mereka kembali bertemu.."/Baiklah, untuk sementara waktu ini Mins- Ah maksudkku Xiumin tinggal di rumahku.../" DLDR.. simple
1. Chapter 1

Warna rambut itu tak lagi sama, bukan warna blonde ataupun coklat lagi, warnanya sekarang Hitam, hitam bak arang.

Tak ada lagi kaos juga jaket khas anak muda, sekarang hanyalah kemaja berwarna baby Blue dan celana jeans putih yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

Enam tahun ternyata cukup membuatnya berubah banyak, sekarang yang di depan Minseok bukan lagi Luhan teman seperjuangannya dalam sebuah Boy Band. Tapi yang di depannya adalah CEO Muda Xi Luhan yang terkenal.

"Minseok.."

Suara itu, Minseok sangat merindukannya. Rasanya ingin menerjang sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan pelukan erat agar sosok itu tak pergi lagi, tapi Minseok sadar, ia tak mungkin melakukannya.

"Anyeo- Ah Maafkan saya, Selamat Sore Tuan Xi.." Minseok menundukkan tubuhnya, Bersikap sopan.

"Min.."

Minseok tersenyum, sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri di depannya. Minseok tak buta, ia tadi dapat melihat dengan jelas sinar kekecewaan di mata Luhan, tapi karena apa? Minseok tak tahu...

**KropiL Present**

**:: ****After 6 Years ****::**

**T **

**()**

**Typo's**

"..Speak.."

"/..China Speak../"

'_..Mind..'_

.

.

.

Enjoy

**:: :: ::**

6 tahun termasuk waktu yang lumayan lama, waktu yang mungkin saja bisa merubah seseorang. Dan Minseok yakin, sosok yang kini tengah duduk di depannya, mungkin juga telah berubah.

"Apa kabarmu Min?"

Minseok mendongkak, menatap Luhan yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Saya baik.." Minseok menjawab dengan sopan, tapi telinganya tak cukup tuli untuk mendengar desahan kecewa Luhan.

"Min.."

"Hm..." Minseok masih memilih menundukkan kepalanya, tak ada niat untuk melihat Luhan saat ini.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Kau seolah-olah berbicara dengan orang asing, apa aku sudah menjadi orang asing bagimu?"

Minseok sontak melemparkan pandangannya pada Luhan, "Anni.." Jawabnya cepat.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.."

"Apa aku yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?" Luhan menaikan salah satu alisnya, matanya kini menatap kecewa Minseok yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf.."

"Kenapa meminta maaf? Kau tak berbuat salah apapun" Ucap Luhan yang malah membuat Minseok bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya.

"Dan sepertinya aku yang harus meminta maaf disini.." Lanjut Luhan.

"Untuk apa? Kaupun tak berbuat salah apapun padaku" Ucap Minseok yang kini mulai memberanikan diri menatap Luhan.

"Tidak aku berbuat salah karena membuatmu tak nyaman sekarang.." Ucap Luhan dan langsung berdiri dari kursinya. "Mian Min-ah, tapi aku berharap aku bisa kembali bertemu denganmu. Ya meskipun keberadaanku membuatmu tak nyaman, tapi aku senang bisa kembali bertemu denganmu" Lanjut Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Sampai bertemu kembali Min-ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Dan semoga pertemuan kita selanjutnya membuatmu nyaman" Ucap Luhan sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Minseok.

Oh Tuhan...

Minseok rasanya ingin bunuh diri saja.

**:: ****After 6 Years ****::**

.

.

.

"Hyuung..." Minseok membuat suaranya sememelas mungkin.

"_Kau sendiri yang memilih untuk menyetujui kontrak itu, dan sekarang kau merengek padaku untuk membantumu membatalkannya? Oh ayolah..."_ Suara Manajer Hyung di sebrang sana terdengar frustasi.

"Ini belum terlambat, percayalah! Pertemuannya akan berlangsung besok, dan kurasa cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol ataupun Sehun di terbangkan kemari untuk mengantikanku"

"_Tidak bisa! Sudah kubilang pikirkan dulu sebelum menandatangani sebuah kontrak, sikapmu terlalu terburu-buru menandatangani kontrak itu hanya karena bisa membuatmu beristrirahat selama sebulan tanpa jadwal tambahan"_

"Nde maafkan aku, tapi aku menyesal sekarang. Tak bisakah kau berbaik hati padaku hyung?"

"_Tidak"_

"YA HYUNG! Baiklah kalau kau tak mau membantuku! Aku akan meminta bantuan Junmyeon saja"

"_Berani kau melakukannya, akan ku seret kau dari China ke Korea sekarang juga!"_ Suara Manaejer Hyung di sebrang sana terdengar serius.

"Arrggh! Kenapa kau kejam sekali hyung!" Minseok berteriak frustasi.

"_Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?" _Suara Manajer hyung di sebrang sana kembali menjadi tenang.

"Emm... tidak ada, aku... hanya tidak nyaman berada di sini"

"_Ck! Kim Minseok! Berapa lama kau menjadi artis hah?! Bersikap profesional-lah, kau tahu alasan ini sungguh tak bisa di terima" _

Minseok sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Nde, aku tahu. Tapi-"

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian Kim! Tetap di sana sampai aku menjemputmu bulan depan! Ingat bersikap profesional, jangan membuat nama EXO tercoreng disana. Hyung tutup teleponnya"_

"Ya ya ya! Hyuuung!"

"_Oh iya, dan jangan coba-coba menganggu Junmyeon sekarang! Biarkan Junmyeon fokus pada wamilnya, baiklah hyung tutup teleponnya"_

"YA HYU..**Tuuuttt tuttt~**"

_Sial!_

Rasanya Minseok ingin menangis sekarang. Ya, biarkan Minseok bersikap OOC untuk saat ini saja, agar otaknya sedikit tenang.

Andai saja mesin waktu doraemon itu ada, Minseok ingin sekali membelinya. Tapi kalau harganya mahal, tak apa, Minseok setidaknya mampu untuk menyewanya dan kembali ke waktu di mana ia menandatangi kontrak sialan yang membuatnya terdampar di negara panda ini.

China..

Ya, negara kelahiran Lay dan Tao itu memang tak pernah meninggalkan kesan yang buruk bagi Minseok, ya setidaknya tak membuat Minseok kapok untuk datang ke negara tirai bambu ini. Tapi masalahnya di China terdapat seseorang yang ingin Minseok hindari, seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian penting di hidupnya.

Xi Luhan..

Ya, sosok itu yang membuat Minseok menyesali perbuatanya yang dengan bodohnya tidak menyadari jika kontrak yang dulu terlihat mengiurkan baginya kini berubah menjadi kontrak yang membawanya kedalam kesialan.

Kontrak bodoh yang berisi tawaran mengiurkan bagi seorang artis yang memiliki kesibukan tinggi seperti Minseok juga member EXO lainnya. Minseok bahkan masih ingat ia harus berebut menandatangi kontrak itu dengan Sehun juga Chanyeol. Kontrak yang berisi tawaran untuk menjadi Brand Ambasador (Sorry kalau typo) sebuah brand kosmetik terkenal di Asia selama satu tahun, dan selama satu bulan di wajibkan untuk menjalani photoshoot dan syuting CF produk tersebut dengan fasilitas yang sudah di siapkan Khusus untuknya. Dan yang perlu di garis bawahi adalah PhotoShoot itu hanya di adakan Lima hari berturut-turut juga Syuting CF-nya hanya pelu waktu dua hari untuk menyelesaikannya, sedangkan waktu sisannya itu Free, artis yang bersangkutan hanya perlu diam dan menikmati fasilitas yang di sediakan selama menunggu peluncuran resmi produk kosmetik tersebut.

Ya terlihat sangat mengiurkan, tapi Minseok begitu ceroboh karena tak melihat tempat dimana Brand kosmetik itu berasal.

"Eomma.." Dan akhirnya Minseok hanya bisa memanggil Eommanya.

Minseok menyadari sikapnya kali ini begitu kekanakkan bagi seorang namja berusia 30 tahun, tapi bagaimana lagi Minseok sedang kalut sekarang.

**:: ****After 6 Years ****::**

.

.

Keesokkan harinya..

"Anyeong Xiumin-shi, saya Fay, saya yang bertugas sebagai transletor anda selama anda disini.."

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, kemudian sedikit membungkuk membalas salam dari yeoja China yang bernama Fay itu.

"Apa anda sudah siap?" Minseok hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah, silahkan masuk.." Ucap Fay dan segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Xiumin.

"Ah, Fay-shi, tidak usah seperti ini.." Ucap Minseok tak nyaman.

"Tidak apa, ini sudah tugas saya. Silahkan.."

"Terima kasih Fay-shi.."

"Nde.."

.

.

Selama perjalanan Minseok hanya memandang kearah luar jendela, jantungnya terus berdetak tak nyaman semenjak mobil yang di tumpanginya bergerak. Minseok sedang gugup sekarang, amat sangat gugup.

Hahh...

Minseok mengatur nafasnya, berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Ya meskipun menjadi Brand Ambasador bukan hal yang pertama bagi Minseok, tapi tetap saja ini adalah pengalaman pertama Minseok berkerja tanpa di dampingi Manajer.

"Apa anda gugup?" Suara lembut yang berasal dari sebelahnya membuat Minseok menoleh dengan canggung kearah Fay.

"Em.. Sedikit"

"Maaf Xiumin-shi, tapi sebenarnya saya pun sedang merasa gugup.." Minseok menatap tak percaya Fay, sedang gugup katanya? Tapi yang Minseok lihat Fay tampak tenang dengan sikap sopannya.

"Tapi anda tidak terlihat seperti itu.."

"Mungkin karena saya mencoba bersikap profesional" Jawab Fay dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

"Benar, sayapun seharusnya bersikap seperti anda.." Jawab Minseok dan membalas senyuman Fay.

"Maafkan saya, tapi apakah ini yang pertama bagi anda berkerja tanpa di dampingi manajer?" Tanya Fay yang langsung di jawab anggukan oleh Minseok.

"Nde, Semenjak Suho menjalani masa Wamil-nya 3 bulan yang lalu, para menajer semakin sibuk mengurus kami. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk mengambil kontrak ini tanpa di dampingi Manajer, saya merasa para dongsaeng saya lebih membutuhkan Manajer hyung di banding saya.."

"Wah.. anda sangat dewasa Xiumin-shi.."

"Terima kasih Fay, Emm.. kau boleh memanggilku Xiumin saja mulai sekarang"

"Tapi Xiumin-shi, apa itu tak apa?"

"Tak apa, itu permintaan dariku. Anggap saja aku temanmu, kau tau bersikap sopan terkadang membosankan.." Ucap Minseok yang menghasilkan tawa dari Fay.

"Anda memang baik Xiumin.."

"Terima kasih atas punjiannya.."

**:: ****After 6 Years ****::**

.

.

"Dilantai 6 nanti anda akan menghadiri rapat bersama CEO kami, disana akan membahas tempat dimana Photoshoot akan berlangsung.." Ucap Fay saat ia dan Minseok baru melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung besar dengan bunga mawar merah besar sebagai lambangnya.

"Apa disana banyak orang penting?" Tanya Minseok gugup, pasalnya ia takut berbuat salah selama rapat berlangsung.

"Nde, tapi tenang saja. Saya akan disana menemani anda sebagai Transletor anda, jangan terlalu khawatir.." Ucap Fay yang berhasil membuat Minseok tersenyum kembali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayoo!"

.

.

.

**At Meeting Room **

Minseok duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya, bibirnya terus mengumbar senyuman dari beberapa menit yang lalu ia sampai di ruang rapat.

"/Apa dia Xiumin EXO?/"

Minseok kembali tersenyum ketika salah seorang Namja berjass modis menunjukknya, tapi ia tak berniat menjawab sedikitpun, biarkan Fay menjalani tugasnya saat ini.

"/Ish kau ini, kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang tak perlu, tentu saja dia Xiumin EXO/" Balas Seorang Yeoja yang duduk di samping Namja berjass modis tadi.

"/Aku bertanya padanya Yi Sheng../" Jawab Namja tadi dan kembali membuka berkas di depannya.

"/Cih kau kembali bersikap seperti Anak kecil, ingat umurmu Qifan. Ah Iya, Fay coba kau tanyakan padanya, apa ia mau minuman lain?/" Ucap Yeoja bernama Yi Sheng itu pada Fay.

"Ah Xiumin, Yi Sheng- Jie (Kakak perempuan dalam Mandarin) bertanya apakah anda mau minuman lain?" Tanya Fay yang langsung mendapat gelengang dari Minseok. "Tidak terima kasih, Ini saja sudah cukup" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk Sebuah botol air mineral di atas mejanya.

"/Hei Fay. Apa yang dia katakan?/" Tanya Yi Sheng semangat yang langsung di balas cibiran dari Qifan.

"/Katanya Tidak Jie-jie, Air itu saja sudah cukup../"

"/Ah, di sangat rendah hati, aku tidak salah memilih idola../"

"/Kau EXO-L?/" Tanya Qifan dengan pandangan kaget.

"/Tentu saja, apa tak terlihat?/"

"/Pantas saja kau begitu bersemangat mengajukan member EXO sebagai Brand ambasador kita, ternyata ada udang di balik batu../" Cibir Qifan yang langsung membuat Yi Sheng mendelik tak suka kearahnya.

"/Apa kau lupa? Atasan kita juga mantan.../"

Cklek!

Baru saja Yi Sheng akan membalas perkataan Qifan, pintu rapat kembali terbuka, menampilkan seseorang yang terlihat tampan dengan jass hitam beraksen abu.

"/Baiklah kita akan memulai ra../ Ah Anyeong Minseok.."

**:: ****After 6 Years ****::**

Minseok melebarkan matanya yang sipit. Entah kenapa, tapi andaikan saja ia bisa, ia ingin sekali membakar kontrak perjanjian itu sekarang juga.

"Minseok-ah apa kau tak apa?" Luhan di sebrang sana terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, membuat semua orang yang ada di ruang rapat termasuk Fay yang juga duduk di sebelahnya memandang khawatir kearahnya.

"Xiumin.. Apa kau tak apa?" Tanya Fay dengan tangan menepuk pelan pundak Minseok.

"Ah.. nde?" Tanya Minseok yang baru kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tn. Xi Tadi menanyakan kabar anda, tapi anda tak membalasnya dan malah memandang Tn. Xi dengan pandangan kosong" Terang Fay yang membuat Minseok menunduk malu.

"Ah Benarkah? Maaf kan saya, saya baik-baik saja.." Jawab Minseok setelah membungkuk kearah Luhan yang masih mengerutkan dahinya memandang Fay dan Minseok bergantian.

"/Baiklah rapat akan di mulai, dan Fay, tampaknya kau dekat dengan Minseok. Sampai kau tak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –shi.../" Ucap Luhan yang langsung membuat Fay membungkuk kearahnya.

"/Maafkan saya../" Ucapnya dan membuat Minseok yang tengah meminum airnya menatapnya tak mengerti.

"/Sudahlah lupakan.. Qifan-ge, silahkan mulai presentasi mu../" Lanjut Luhan dan langsung saja membuat ruang rapat itu hening, semua mata kini terfokus mendengar Qifan yang sedang menjelaskan di depan. Sedangkan Fay terlihat sibuk menerjemahkan ulang apa yang di jelaskan Qifan pada Minseok yang hanya memandang kosong kearah depan.

.

.

.

20 menit berlalu semenjak Luhan memulai rapatnya, Ruangan yang di desain minimalis tapi terkesan nyaman itu masih hening. Semua orang masih terlihat fokus menyimak seseorang bernama QiFan di depan sana.

"/Aku rasa itu bukan kendala yang sebenarnya Qifan-ge, orang-orang marketing kita pasti bisa menghandel semuanya. Yang menjadi kendala utama adalah bagaimana caranya produk kita mempunyai ciri khas khusus agar kasus pembajakkan produk tidak terjadi../"

"..."

Hening, semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu tiba-tiba mengerutkan dahinya pertanda setuju dengan ucapan Luhan barusan.

"Fay.." bisik Minseok sambil mengoyangkan lengan Fay.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minseok karena tiba-tiba Fay tidak menterjemahkan kepadanya lagi saat Luhan di depan sana membuka suaranya.

"Tn. Xi sedang menanyakan langkah apa yag harus di buat agar produk kami terhindar dari kasus pembajakkan, Xiumin tau kan, China sangat terkenal dengan produk tiruannya yang terkadang membuat perusahaan pemegang hak cipta rugi.." Minseok menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, matanya kini menatap Luhan yang kembali menanyakan sesuatu hal dengan bahasa mandarin.

**Minseok POV**

Semuanya semakin terlihat berbeda.

Luhan yang ku Lihat sekarang, bukanlah Xi Luhan sahabatku dulu. Xi Luhan yang ku lihat sekarang bukan sosok yang selalu melindungiku dari para Fans, bukan sosok yang yang selalu berjalan di sampingku kemanapun aku melangkah. Bukan lagi sosok yang akan menggenggam tanganku saat aku merasakan gugup ketika akan tampil di sebuah acara besar.

Luhan yang berada di depanku sekarang adalah Xi Luhan...

CEO Xi Yang terkenal, CEO Xi yang hebat dalam hal bisnis, CEO Xi yang terlihat dewasa dalam balutan Jass formal yang di pakainya.

Ya, benar. Xi Luhan yang selalu menemaninya dulu sudah tidak ada...

**Minseok POV end**

.

.

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya sebelum menoleh kearah Fay yang baru saja menyengol lengannya.

"Ini tidak akan berlangsung lama, Xiumin tak apa kan?"

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya, jujur ia tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan dari Fay barusan.

Ah benar juga! Apa yang di maksud Fay itu adalah tentang rapat? Ah kalau begitu tak apa.

Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa ruang rapat ini jadi semakin hening, bahkan sosok yang tadi menjelaskan di depan sana terlihat kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Minseok semakin mengerutan keningnya, pertanda ia belum mengerti.

Kreet..

Minseok kini menatap Luhan yang berdiri dari kursinya, melangkah dengan sedikit terhuyung kearahnya.

Ketika Luhan hanya berjarak beberapa langkah lagi, Wajah Minseok memucat, sungguh bodoh tapi Minseok baru menyadari apa yang terjadi sekarang.

_Sial!_

Minseok mengeratkan cengkramannya pada pinggiran kursi yang di dudukkinya. Matanya terpejam erat, bahkan wajahnya yang putih terlihat semakin pias.

Srett..

Minseok merasakan tangannya di genggam, matanya yang tadi terpejam erat perlahan membuka, dan sedikit melebar saat mendapati luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya sedang mengenggam tangannya.

"Tidak apa, sebentar lagi ini akan berhenti.." Ujarnya tenang dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

Minseok sedikit merilekskan badannya, tapi raut panik masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Dan ketika beberap puluh detik kemudian guncangan itu tak terasa lagi.

"Apa ini biasa terjadi?" Tanya Minseok setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

"Nde, Ini sudah biasa terjadi. Gempa beskala kecil yang seperti tadi sudah biasa bagi kami.." Jawab Fay.

"/Luhan../" Luhan yang masih berdiri di samping Minseok sontak menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yi Sheng yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"/Ada apa?/"

"/Apa Xiumin takut gempa?/"

"/Apa Jie-jie tak lihat raut wajahnya tadi?/" Luhan malah balik bertanya, sehingga membuat Yi Sheng mendesis kesal.

"/Di Korea jarang sekali terjadi gempa, meskipun itu berskala kecil sekalipun../" Lanjut Luhan sambil berjalan kembali ke kursinya setelah menepuk pelan pundak Minseok agar lebih tenang.

"/Kalau begitu ini gawat!/"

"/Apa maksud Jie-jie?/"

"/Masalahnya aku menyediakan apartemen untuk Minseok di lantai 11, bagaimana ini?/"

Luhan mendelik kearah Yi Sheng, "/Kalau begitu carikan di lantai bawah/" Perintahnya.

"/Itu pasti akan sulit../" Kini Qifan yang duduk di sebalah Yi Sheng yang menjawab.

"/Kalian bahkan belum mencarinya/"

"/Ini awal Musim Semi, Seluruh hotel ataupun Apartemen pasti penuh oleh turis../"

"..."

Ruang rapat itu kembali hening.

"Fay.." Minseok yang sendari tadi diam karena tak mengerti arah pembicaraan kembali menoel Fay.

"Nde Xiumin"

"Mereka kenapa?" Bisik Minseok sepelan mungkin.

"Mereka sedang memikirkan dimana anda akan tinggal selama anda berada di sini.." Jawab Fay dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Oh..." Minseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, nanti beritahu aku jika hasilnya sudah di peroleh.." Lanjut Minseok yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Fay.

"/Bagaimana jika Xiumin untuk sementara tinggal di apartemenku saja/" Usul Yi Sheng dengan semangat mengebu.

"/Aku tidak setuju! Membiarkan hal itu terjadi, sama saja mengumpankan perusahaan kita pada ikan piranha. Kau tau Fans EXO itu mempunyai indra ke-7 bagi idolanya../" Ucap Qifan yang di anggukki oleh semua orang yang berada di sana, ya mari kecualikan Minseok yang hanya bisa mengerjap tak mengerti.

"/Ya terus bagaimana lagi, Xiumin bahkan sudah Cek Out dari hotelnya tadi../"

"..."

Suasana di ruang rapat kembali hening, semua orang yang mengelilingi meja rapat berbentuk oval itu kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"/Luhan, adakah kamar kosong di rumahmu? Kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan ZhiKyu kan. Bagaimana?/" Ucap Qifan memecahkan keheningan yang sempet terjadi.

"/Ah benar juga! Kau kan tidak tinggal di Apartemen, dan Xiumin setidaknya pasti merasa nyaman karena tinggal dengan orang yang sempat dekat dengannya/"

Luhan lagi-lagi mendelik tak suka pada Yi Sheng, "/Apa maksud Jie-jie dengan kata _sempat_, kami sampai sekarangpun masih dekat../" Sangkal Luhan.

"/Cih.. pembohong../" Cibir Yi Sheng.

"/Sudahlah kenapa kalian malah berdebat. Luhan bagaimana? Kau setuju?/" Ucap Qifan mencoba melerai CEO dan Sekertaris CEO itu.

"/Baiklah, untuk sementara waktu ini Mins- Ah maksudkku Xiumin tinggal di rumahku.../" Putus Luhan yang langsung di anggukki setuju oleh semua orang.

.

"Xiumin.." Fay menolehkan kepalanya kearah Minseok.

"Nde?" Jawab Minseok dengan kepala botol air mineral yang menempel di bibirnya, Minseok merasa tengorokannya kering, jadi tak salahkan jika ia minum?

"Selama kami mencarikan anda Apartemen, Anda akan tinggal sementara waktu di rumah Tn. Xi"

"Ghok! Ohhok! A-APA?!"

:: **Coming Soon **::

.

.

.

Ini ceritanya 6 tahun pas Luhan keluar dari EXO. Bayangin aja mereka masih sama kaya sekarang, Cuma sedikit lebih dewasa.

Aku buat Luhan jadi CEO disini, ya kan menurut kabar yang simpang siur ortu Luhan kan kaya dan punya perusahaan. Jadi aku buat Luhan jadi CEO di nih FF

Trus di jaman ini, EXO udah terkenal banget. Trus Suho lagi ngejalani Wamil setelah Minseok.

Dan Teori di atas yang nyebutin Korea jarang gempa itu Teori ngasal Aku hahaha, aku buat tuh teori demi kelangsungan nih ff.

**Trus ini penjelasan mengenai Sikap Minseok yang kaya gak mau ketemu Luhan, coba aja kamu bayangin. Kamu deket banget sama seseorang trus tiba-tiba orang itu ningalin kamu tanpa penjelasan. Trus akhirnya kalian ketemu setelah beberapa tahun, bukannya bakal jadi akward banget, gak nyaman pasti iyakan, soalnya kamu pasti ngerasa dia pasti berubah gak sama kaya dulu lagi. Itu juga yang sama di rasain Minseok, dan ada beberapa hal juga yang buat Minseok semakin gak nyaman karena ketemu lagi sama Luhan. Dan itu bakal ke ungkap kalau FF ini di lanjutin ahahaha...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, Mind to Review?**

**(Semakin banyak dukungan kalian, semakin cepat nih FF hadir..)**


	2. Chapter 2

Awan di atas sana berwarna kelabu, dan Minseok yakin tak lama dari sekarang, awan kelabu itu akan menumpahkan jutaan tetes air yang dinamakan Hujan.

"Sebentar lagi akan Hujan.."

Minseok sedikit melirik Luhan yang menyetir di sebelahnya, sebelum kembali fokus pada pemandangan luar kaca Mobil Luhan.

"Hujan di awal musim semi, itu terdengar menganggu.."

Diam-diam Minseok membenarkan apa yang di ucapkan Luhan. Minseok suka hujan, tapi tidak di awal musim Semi.

"Min.."

Tubuh Minseok sedikit mengejang, tapi tak lama. Minseok hanya terkejut. Ya, itu refleks yang ia berikan karena ia belum terbiasa.

"Nde" Minseok menjawab pelan, matanya kini tak lagi menatap jendela di sampingnya, tapi menatap dashboard mobil di depannya.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa canggung.." Ucap Luhan dan setelahnya ia terkekeh seperti baru saja melihat badut yang terjatuh dari sepedahnya. Dulu Luhan memang aneh, tapi Minseok tak tau jika sifat Luhan yang satu ini masih bertahan sampai saat ini.

"Akupun begitu.." Minseok lagi-lagi menjawab pelan, matanya kini manatap tak fokus. Mereka sedang terjebak lampu merah, dan Minseok tak bodoh untuk menyadari jika Luhan kini tengah menatap kearahnya.

"Min.."

Entah kenapa tapi untuk saat ini Minseok ingin menghacurkan lampu lalu lintas yang masih berwarna merah itu.

"Hm.."

"Kau tau, aku selalu berharap agar bisa kembali bertemu dengamu juga yang lain. Tapi kau taukan, mereka tak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi" Jeda beberapa saat, "Dan aku sungguh bahagia karena akhirnya itu bisa terjadi, seperti saat ini. Aku akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu.." Lanjut Luhan dan langsung menstarter mobilnya saat lampu yang beberapa saat lalu berwarna merah telah berganti menjadi warna Hijau.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Minseok mengepalkan tangannya. Pandangan mata Minseok pun kini terlihat kosong.

**KatakHijau Present**

**:: After 6 Years ::**

**T **

**()**

**Typo's**

"..Speak.."

"/..China Speak../"

'_..Mind..'_

.

.

.

Enjoy

**:: :: ::**

Rumah di depan Minseok terlihat begitu sederhana, dengan cat putih yang mendominasi semakin mempercantik tampilan rumah dengan halaman depan yang luas di penuhi aneka ragam bunga.

"Selamat datang di rumahku.."

Luhan merentangkan kedua tangannya, membuat Minseok yang melihatnya tak sadar menampilkan senyuman geli.

"Min kau tersenyum.."

Dan ucapan Luhan itu berhasil membuat Minseok langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Eyyy.." Luhan menatap Minseok dengan pandangan mengoda, dan Minseok sungguh tak menyukai padangan itu. Ya Minseok tak suka, karena dengan itu Minseok seperti melihat seseorang yang diam-diam Minseok rindukan selama enam tahun ini.

"Hentikan Lu.."

Dan akhirnya Minseok lebih memilih memutarkan badannya, berjalan kearah pintu belakang mobil Luhan untuk membawa koper besar berwarna hitam miliknya.

"Perlu ku bantu?"

"Tidak" Jawab Minseok cepat tapi menyesal di akhir. Rumah Luhan memang tak memiliki lantai atas, tapi tidak dengan tiga tangga kecil yang ada sebelum memasuki teras depan.

"Min kau yakin?" Tanya Luhan yang sekarang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Nde, bukakan saja pintunya untukku.." Ucap Minseok yang sebenarnya bohong belaka. Yang benar saja, kenapa kopernya bisa seberat ini? Minseok sungguh tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa saja yang di masukan Manajer Hyung kedalam kopernya?

Minseok tersenyum, ya memang sedikit berlebihan. Sebuah senyuman karena berhasil mengangkat sebuah koper? sungguh menggelikan.

Minseok berbalik, mendorong koper hitamnya kearah Luhan yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata yang terus mengikuti setiap gerakkan yang di buat Minseok.

"Wae?" Tanya Minseok, tapi Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya, sedikit menyingkirkan tubuhnya untuk memberi jalan pada Minseok agar biasa masuk.

"Daddd!"

Dan senyuman Minseok seketika Hilang, langkahnya terhenti, matanya kini menatap dua sosok yang berada di hadapannya dengan pandangan... hampa.

_{..__ Jarak itu tak lagi sama,_

_Bahkan terlalu jauh. _

_Kau dengan duniamu _

_Dan aku dengan duniaku._

_Bagai dua magnet yang bertolak belakang._

_Kita tak akan bisa bersatu ..}_

.

.

**:: After 6 Years ::**

"Hei Baby..." Luhan memeluk dengan gemas bocak kecil berumur 4 tahun itu. Mencium pipi gembilnya yang langsung membuat bocah itu tersenyum dengan lebar.

"/Zhikyu menunggu Daddy?/"

Bocah bernama Zhikyu itu mengangguk dengan semangat, membuat rambut berwarna sama dengan Luhan itu mengerak dengan lucu.

"/Zhikyu tidak nakalkan?/"

"/Tidak Dad, Malah tadi Kyu membantu Laoshi (Guru)/" Ucap Zhikyu dengan di sertai cengiran bangga.

"/Zhikyu Daddy ternyata anak yang pintar../" Ucap Luhan dan membawa Zhikyu dalam gendongannya.

"/Ayo berikan salam../" Ucap Luhan sambil melangkah mendekati Minseok yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

"/Daddy.. kenapa Gege itu mirip dengan../"

"/Iya sayang, kali ini Daddy bawakan yang asli/"

Zhikyu yang berada di gendongan Luhan memberontak ingin di turunkan, "/Kenapa?/" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, pertanda tak mengerti.

"/Kyu ingin memeluk Min-ge../" Ucap Zhikyu pelan dan setalahnya ia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan, Mungkin malu, karena saat ini Minseok tengah menatap kearahnya.

"Min.."

Minseok tak langsung menjawab, butuh beberapa detik untuk Minseok menrespon panggilan Luhan.

"Nde, waeyo?" Ucap Minseok dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat tipis terlukis di wajahnya, tangan kanannya kini bergerak untuk mengelus surai Zhikyu yang masih menyerukkan wajahnya di leher Luhan.

"Perkenalkan ini Xi Zhikyu, Anakku.."

Minseok hanya mengangguk, tangannya masih mengelus rambut Zhikyu.

"Dia sedang malu, makanya di seperti ini.." Luhan terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya, sedangkan Minseok hanya tersenyum, tangannya sudah tidak lagi mengelus rambut Zhikyu.

"Min, dia penggemar beratmu, tadi dia ingin memelukmu, tapi dia malu.."

Minseok lagi-lagi menampilkan sebuah senyumannya, kedua tangannya kini ia rentangkan di depan Luhan, membuat Luhan yang melihatnya mengangguk mengerti dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Zhikyu hingga akhirnya bocah berumur 4 tahun itu dengan malu-malu berpindah gendongan dari Luhan pada Minseok.

"/Min-ge, Kyu menyukaimu../" Ucap Zhikyu ketika telah berada di gendongan Minseok. Sedangkan Minseok yang tak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Zhikyu hanya mengerjap, membuat Luhan yang melihatnya tersenyum geli.

"Min, Kyu mengatakan jika dia menyukaimu.." Terjemah Luhan yang langsung membuat Minseok memeluk Zhikyu yang berada di gendongannya.

**:: After 6 Years ::**

.

.

.

Puk... puk... puk...

Minseok menepuk pelan punggung kecil Zhikyu yang terlihat lelap dalam tidurnya. Jam dinding bergambar katak yang berada di kamar Zhikyu telah menunjukkan pukul 09 lebih 20, terhitung sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit Zhikyu tertidur dan Minseok masih berada di kamar bocah itu. Mata berbentuk almond itu sendari tadi terus terpokus pada sebuah poster besar bergambar dirinya yang tertempel di tembok kamar di dekat meja kecil tempat Zhikyu belajar, dimana poster itu mengambarkan Minseok yang tengah tersenyum kearah kamera dengan latar belakang sebuah panggung konser.

'_Zhikyu itu penggemar berat mu Min-ah, dia bahkan hapal dimana Part-part yang kau nyanyikan..'_

'_Benarkah?'_

'_Nde, bahkan setiap pagi sebelum berangkat kesekolahnya ia pasti akan berdiri di depan postermu. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal, dan selalu meminta postermu untuk mendoakannya agar mengalami hari yang menyenangkan...'_

Puk...

Minseok menghentikan kegiatan tangannya, tak lagi menepuk punggung kecil itu tapi kini bergerak untuk mengelus surai hitam lembut itu dengan perlahan.

Jujur Minseok sebenarnya tak bisa berdekatan dengan anak kecil, bukan karena ia membenci anak kecil, melainkan karena Minseok menyadari betul jika ia tak bisa membuat anak kecil menyukainya karena sikap pendiamnya yang tak menarik.

Tapi bocah ini..

Bocah yang belum genap sehari Minseok mengenalnya tapi entah kenapa Minseok merasakan perasaan aneh yang membuatnya ingin melindungi bocah ini.

'_Hahaha sepertinya ini bawaan lahirnya, Kau tau Min-ah, saat Zhikyu masih dalam kandungan, Yifey selalu mengidam segala sesuatu berkaitan denganmu...'_

Belaian lembut yang di berikan Minseok pada Zhikyu tiba-tiba terhenti saat ucapan Luhan saat makan malam tadi kembali tergiang di telinganya. Tangan yang tadi membelai Zhikyu kini mengepal.

"Wang Yifey kau sungguh beruntung.." Ucap Minseok pelan, mata almondnya masih menatap Zhikyu. "Kau beruntung karena memiliki semua hal yang aku impikan.."

Dan dengan itu Minseok dengan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan kamar Zhikyu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: TBC ::**

Maafkan saya yang abal ini, Keyboard laptop rusak, gak tau harus nulis kaya gimana... pake keyboard on screen? Kalian tau betapa repotnya itu? T,T

Dan bersyukur karena ini keyboard sedang waras(?) saya langsung ngebut nulis, dan hanya bisa sampe 5 page karena si ilham keburu kabur hehe.. maafkan jika ini ff bener-bener pendek, dari pada nih ff kaya ff-ff lain yang ketelantarin, mending ini di updet meskipun cuman 1k, yang penting apdet...

Dan terima kasih atas reviewnya, ayo lagi-lagi! Itu yang buat saya kembali semangat karena FYI saya sedang kena WB huhuhu...

Gak mau banyak cingcong lagi, terima kasih buat kalian yang udah meninggalkan jejak di chp 1 (kecup satu-satu)

**| Xi OceanDeer | XM | Sfsclouds | Genieaaa | Firda xmin | KYUngie | Feyy | HamsterXiumin | Onyx Sky | Guest | Milkbubble | Rebeccakiney81 | M7 | Pooarie3 | Oppamiracle | CiElAnGel | Lee Minji Elf | LuHanBin | Elfishminxiu | Ega s White | Baby Crong | Kim Hyun Soo | Frostlightx | Little Drak Wolf 99 | Fujoshixiuhan | SureaLive | Dn | Ve Amalia | XiuMochiTa | Deerbaozi | saya Orchestra |**

**Sorry kalau typo yeth hehe Love you...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review Again?**


	3. Chapter 3

Jam dinding yang tertempel di ruang TV itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10, tapi Luhan dan Minseok masih duduk bersisian di sofa. Luhan yang sedang menyesap kopinya, juga Minseok yang terlihat menatap layar TV yang dalam keadaan mati.

Selang beberpa menit, dan perasaan tak nyaman itu datang. Minseok mengeser sedikit duduknya, sehalus mungkin, berusaha agar Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya tak menyadari pergerakkannya.

"Min"

Dan Minseok membeku.

"Nde?" Jawabnya dengan lirikan kecil kearah Luhan.

"Bagaimana kabar yang lain?"

"Mereka baik.." Dan seulas senyum tipis terlihat di wajah Minseok.

"Kau tau Min, terkadang di saat seperti ini, aku merindukan kalian semua. Rumah ini sangat sunyi karena hanya aku dan Zhikyu yang tinggal disini, tidak seperti Drom yang selalu ramai saat apapun itu"

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Ya, Drom yang di huninya tak pernah sunyi, saat tengah malampun pasti akan ada teriakan Chanyeol karena sebuah Game, dan tak lama dari itu teriakan Baekhyun menyusul.

"Aku terkadang rindu saat-saat kita berebut makanan, berebut kamar mandi. Bahkan berebut untuk keluar dari ruang latihan, aku merindukannya.."

Dan dengan perlahan Minseok menolehkan kepalannya, menatap Luhan yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar dengan tatapan yang terlihat menerawang.

"Luhan.."

Luhan menoleh, menatap Minseok masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Mungkin dulu itu terasa menyebalkan. Kenapa kita harus berebut hanya untuk makan? kenapa kita harus berebut hanya untuk membersihan tubuh kita? Kau masih ingat sumpah serapahku dulu kan Min?"

"..."

Minseok tak menjawab, yang di lakukannya hanya menatap Luhan yang kini tengah menyimpan gelas kopinya yang sendari tadi berada di genggamannya.

"Hah.. bahkan hal-hal yang dulu menyebalkan kini aku merindukannya.. ini konyol" Luhan mengelengkan kepalanya, sebuah senyum simpul kini terlihat di wajahnya.

"Min.."

Luhan balik menatap Minseok yang masih menatapnya. "Zhikyu sudah tidur?" Tanyanya kemudian dan langsung di jawab anggukkan kecil oleh Minseok.

"Baguslah, ini sudah malam, kaupun sebaiknya tidur.." Ucap Luhan dan setelahnya berdiri.

"Min? Kau menunggu apa lagi?" Tanya Luhan saat tak melihat pergerakkan Minseok sedikitpun.

"Ah, kau duluan saja, aku mau menghabiskan kopiku dulu.." Ucap Minseok dan langsung meraih cangkir kopinya yang masih terlihat penuh.

"Baiklah, aku duluan.." Ucap Luhan dan setelahnya pergi setelah mengacak puncak kepala Minseok terlebih dahulu.

**KatakHijau Present**

**:: After 6 Years ::**

**T **

_**(Ah Jinja?! Marganya Luhan itu Lu dan namanya Han. Hahaha maafkan dirikuh yang memang bukan pens updet XD tapi karena nih ceritah udah tanggung, anggap aja begitu yee *digampar* Sorry~)**_

**Typo's**

"..Speak.."

"/..China Speak../"

'_..Mind..'_

.

.

.

Enjoy

**:: :: ::**

Minseok memeluk dengan gemas Zhikyu yang kini duduk di pangkuannya. Zhikyu itu lucu, dan Minseok sangat suka segala hal yang lucu.

"/Min-ge../"

Suara lucu Zhikyu membuat Minseok menghentikan kegiatannya. Menempatkan kepalanya sejajar dengan Zhikyu, dan mata Minseok langsung menangkap sebuah gambar khas anak TK tersaji di depannya.

"Ya.."

"Tadi kyu mengambar ini di sekolah.."

Minseok tersenyum geli ketika mendengar suara Zhikyu yang terdengar lucu saat mengucapkan bahasa ibunya. Minseok jadi ingat, beberapa hari lalu Luhan pernah mengatakan jika ia selalu mengajari Zhikyu bahasa Korea. Dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan, Zhikyu sedikit-sedikit mulai bisa berbahasa korea, tapi tidak bisa di bilang lancar, karena pengucapannya yang masih belepotan juga ada beberapa kalimat yang terbalik-balik pengucapannya.

"Wah bagusnya.." Puji Minseok yang membuat Zhikyu melonjak girang di pangkuannya.

"Ini Kyu dan Daddy, ini Min-ge.." Tanpa di Minta, Zhikyu mulai menjelaskan apa yang di gambarnya. Jari-jari mungilnya dengan semangat menunjukkan siapa yang di maksud olehnya.

"Kalau ini.."

Minseok menunjuk dua orang yang berdiri di samping gambar yang tadi di tunjuk Zhikyu sebagai Daddynya (Luhan).

"Ini Mama dan Papa.."

Dan Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Mama dan Papa yang di maksud Zhikyu adalah Mr dan Mrs Xi, alias kedua orangtua Luhan.

"Zhikyu ternyata pintar mengambar ya.." Puji Minseok sekali lagi membuat Zhikyu semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Tapi kenapa ada bintang di siang hari.." Ucap Minseok secara tak sadar saat matanya menatap gambar Bintang yang letaknya tak jauh dari matahari.

"Ini Mommy.."

Mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Zhikyu, berhasil membuat Minseok menjadikan bocah berumur 4 tahun itu sebagai titik fokusnya.

"Kata Daddy, Mommy sudah menjadi bintang di langit, Tuhan sangat sayang Mommy, jadi Tuhan membawa Mommy.."

Hati Minseok mencelos seketika.

"Jadi Kyu selalu melihat bintang kalau rindu Mommy.."

Minseok semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh kecil Zhikyu.

"Kalau Zhikyu rindu mommy, bilang pada Min-ge ya, Min-ge pasti akan memeluk Kyu seperti ini. Anggap saja yang memeluk Kyu itu Mommy Kyu, Bukan Min-ge" Ucap Minseok yang membuat Zhikyu menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Minseok dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

**:: After 6 Years ::**

.

.

.

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, sesekali matanya menatap kertas berukuran A4 di tangannya sebelum kembali menatap Fay yang duduk di depannya.

"Jadi Photoshoot-nya di mulai besok?" Tanyanya yang langsung mendapat anggukkan kepala dari Fay sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk besok" Ucap Minseok dan menaruh kertas yang sendari tadi berada di genggamannya di atas meja. Sebuah senyuman ia berikan untuk Fay, tapi perempuan cantik berwajah oriental itu tak membalas, matanya malah terlihat berbinar menatap sesuatu di samping Minseok.

Sedikit menoleh, dan sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajah Minseok saat melihat Zhikyu yang duduk diam di sebelahnya menatap fay dengan alis yang menukik tajam.

"Zhikyu-ya.." Panggil Minseok, membuat bocah yang sudah lebih dari lima hari ini menemaninya itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Ini Fay Jie-jie, Kyu tak mengenalnya?" Tanya Minseok yang di balas gelengan lucu oleh Zhikyu.

"Ah, mana mungkin Zhikyu mengenali saya Xiumin, saya baru pertama kali ini melihat Zhikyu secara langsung"

"Ah benarkah?" Kini giliran Minseok yang terkejut.

"Tuan Xi tak pernah membawa Zhikyu ke kantor, jadi ini untuk pertama kalinya saya melihat Zhikyu" Ucap Fay masih dengan pandangan berbinar melihat Zhikyu.

"Kau menyukai anak kecil Fay?"

"Iya, sangat! ops.." Fay menutup mulutnya, sadar jika ia baru saja keceplosan.

"Maafkan saya.." Fay menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Minseok di depannya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?"

"Tindakan saya tadi sangat tidak sopan, maaf.." Ucap fay sekali lagi tapi kali ini membuat Minseok terkekeh.

"Kau Lucu Fay.." Ucapnya yang membuat Fay menunduk malu.

**. **

**.**

**.**

**:: After 6 Years ::**

Luhan melangkah dengan semangat ketika menaiki tiga tangga teras rumahnya, melihat jam tangannya sebelum terlebih dahulu memasukan kunci mobilnya kedalam saku Jassnya.

Ini masih jam 3 sore, lebih awal 2 jam dari jam seharusnya ia pulang. Tugasnya yang menumpuk beberapa hari lalu sudah selesai, jadi pulang lebih awal untuk melihat Zhikyu dan Minseok bukan hal yang salahkan?

Membuka pintu depan dengan suara sepelan mungkin, Luhan mulai melakukan tingkah konyolnya. Menjinjitkan kaki layaknya maling sebelum memulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Luhan tidak mau mengakui hal yang di lakukannya saat ini adalah hal konyol, ia hanya sedang penasaran. Ya, penasaran akan hal apa yang biasanya di lakukan Minseok dan Zhikyu ketika Luhan tak ada dirumah.

Sikap Minseok sudah tak sekaku saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Dan Luhan sedikitnya merasa bersyukur untuk itu.

"Apa ini beruang?"

"Ini panda!"

"Ah benarkah?"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, telinga yang memang sedang bermasalah, atau memang tadi ada suara perempuan di rumahnya. Tak lagi menjinjitkan kakinya, Luhan kini mulai melangkah dengan cepat menuju ruang tengah.

"Fay, kau tak lihat ada totol hitam di badannya?"

"Ah anda benar Xiumin.."

Dan keduanya tertawa setelahnya, sedangkan Zhikyu yang duduk di apit oleh Minseok dan Fay merengut tak suka karena hasil gambarnya yang salah di tembak untuk kesekian kalinya oleh Fay.

"Ehem!"

Luhan berdehem bukan karena tenggorokannya tak nyaman, tapi sebagai sindiran secara halus jika ada sosok lain salain mereka bertiga dalam ruangan ini.

"Ah Luhan kau sudah pulang?"

Luhan hanya melemparkan senyuman sebagai jawaban untuk Minseok. Sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya untuk menangkap Zhikyu yang kini tengah berlari dengan teriakan nyaring menyebutkan "Daddyy..." kearahnya.

"/Zhikyu sedang apa hem?/" Luhan mengosakkan hidung mancungnya pada pipi gembil Zhikyu yang sekarang sedang tersenyum dengan lebar.

"/Kyu sedang memperlihatkan gambar yang di buat Kyu pada Fay Jie-jie, tapi Fay Jie-jie selalu salah, Kyu sebal!/" Ucap Zhikyu dan setelahnya merengut Lucu, membuat Luhan yang melihatnya mencium dengan gemas pipi bulat Zhikyu sebelum membawa bocah berumur 4 tahun itu kedalam gendongannya.

"/Selamat sore Tuan Xi../"

Luhan menoleh kearah Fay yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hem.." Jawab Luhan lalu menatap Fay dengan pandangan menuntut.

"/Saya kemari untuk memberitahu Xiumin jika besok adalah hari pertama Photoshoot untuk Xiumin/" Ucap Fay, mungkin mengerti arti tatapan Luhan yang seperti menuntut jawaban kenapa Fay bisa berada di rumahnya.

"/Lalu apa sudah selesai?/" Lanjut Luhan, membuat perempuan berwajah oriental itu segera mengambil tas juga berkas-berkas yang di bawanya tadi.

"/Iya Tuan, saya permisi untuk kembali kekantor/" Ucap Fay dan menundukkan tubuhnya sebelum mulai melangkah menuju pintu utama Rumah Luhan.

"Fay, perlu ku antar?"

Dan mata Luhan kini menatap Minseok, sebelum kembali menatap Fay yang tertangkap sedang mencuri pandang kearahnya.

"Tidak perlu Xiumin, saya permisi" Ucap Fay dan segera melangkah kakinya dengan cepat menuju pintu utama.

.

"Ini masih jam 3 Lu, perkerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

Fokus Luhan yang sendari tadi terus mengekor punggung Fay yang sudah menghilang itu kini menjadikan Minseok sebagai fokusnya.

"Nde"

"Apa kau haus?"

"Segelas air sepertinya cukup" Ucap Luhan dengan cengiran bodoh di akhir.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar.."

Minseok meletakkan buku gambar Zhikyu di atas meja sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan melangkah menuju dapur.

"Daddy.."

Luhan menundukkan tubuhnya, menurunkan Zhikyu dari gendongannya. Dan tepat ketika kedua kaki kecil itu menginjak lantai, Zhikyu langsung berlari kearah dapur mengikuti Minseok. Membuat Luhan yang melihatnya tersenyum geli.

Sedikit melongarkan dasinya yang mulai terasa tak nyaman, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya kearah sofa yang tadi di duduki Minseok dan Fay, membuka Jassnya dan langsung melemparnya ke single kursi yang berada tak jauh di kanannya.

"Hahh.."

Luhan menyandarkan seluruh tubuhya pada sandaran kursi, membuatnya mendongkak dan menatap langit-langit rumahnya yang berwarna putih polos.

"Daddy!"

Dan teriakan dari Zhikyu sukses membuat kegiatan bersantai Luhan berakhir. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan sedikit memutar tubuhnya kearah belakang, dan Luhan dapat melihat Zhikyu yang berjalan pelan dengan sebuah gelas di kedua tangannya.

"/Kyu membawa minuman untuk Daddy?/"

"Em!" Ucap Zhikyu dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya, membuat Minseok yang berjalan di belakangnya menatap waspada.

"Tak usah terburu-buru Kyu.."

Luhan tersenyum melihatnya, entah kenapa insteraksi antara Kyu dan Minseok seelalu terlihat lucu di matanya.

"Dad.."

Dua pasang tangan mungil yang memengang sebuah gelas kini tepat berada di depan Luhan.

"Gomawo" Ucap Luhan yang di balas senyuman lebar oleh Zhikyu.

.

.

.

**:: After 6 Years ::**

Minseok membalikan kertas A4 itu sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap bayangan dirinya yang terpantul dari cermin besar yang berada di hadapannya. Wajahnya kini tak lagi polos, sebuah make up tipis yang di buat senatural mungkin sudah terpoles rapih di wajah Minseok. Sesuai dengan konsep photoshoot yang mengambil tema Natural.

"Xiumin, anda sudah siap?"

Sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu, membuat Minseok langsung berdiri.

"Ah, apa Photoshootnya akan segera di mulai?"

"Nde"

Fay melebarkan bukaan pintunya, memperlihatkan set pengambilan gambar yang sudah siap.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar.."

Minseok mengapai kertas A4 yang berisikan storyboard di atas meja rias yang tadi di simpannya.

"Ayo Fay"

.

.

Berpose di depan kamera yang terus mengikuti setiap gerakan yang di buatnya bukanlah hal yang asing bagi Minseok. Ia sudah terbiasa, sangat terbiasa dengan flash-flash yang menyilaukan mata.

Tapi ada yang beda sekarang, Ya, beda karena bukan hanya lensa kamera yang terus mengikuti segala pergerakkannya, tapi juga dua pasang mata di depan sana.

Luhan Dan Zhikyu.

Minseok sungguh tak mengerti, dan Minseok rasa matanya tak bermasalah saat tadi pagi ketika ia akan berangkat melihat Luhan yang masih mengenakan piyamanya dengan rambut acak-acakkan saat ia berpamitan untuk pergi.

Sedangkan Zhikyu, anak itu bahkan masih berada di alam mimpinya.

Photoshootnya kali ini memang mengambil waktu pagi hari.

Tapi kenapa mereka sekarang berada disini? Membuat seluruh Staff terkejut dengan kunjungan tiba-tiba mereka.

"Xiumin, sesi pemotretan kali ini sudah selesai. Sutradara memberimu waktu 15 menit untuk istrirahat" Ucap Fay setelah fotograper yang tadi memotret Minseok memberi tanda padanya jika pemotretan untuk sesi ini sudah selesai.

"Baiklah.." Jawab Minseok dan setelahnya membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah beberapa staff yang kebetulan berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang harus di lakukannya untuk menghargai kerja keras para staff.

"Minseok!"

Minseok dan Fay yang masih berdiri di tengah set itu otomatis melemparkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang kini sedang melambaikan tangannya pada Minseok.

"Xiumin, sepertinya Tuan Xi ingin anda kesana. Kalau begitu saya permisi.." Ucap Fay dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Minseok.

**:: After 6 Years ::**

"Kyu mau?"

Minseok menunjukkan botol Jus berwarna pink pada Zhikyu yang kini duduk di meja riasnya.

"Ini Strawberry, Kyu suka buah Strawberrykan?" Ucap Minseok lagi ketika melihat Zhikyu hanya mengkerutkan dahinya dengan mata menatap botol yang di pegang Minseok.

"Zhikyu tak suka segala hal berbau Strawberry Min.."

Minseok memegang dada kirinya. Suara Luhan yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuatnya terkejut.

"Luhan kau darimana saja?"

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Produser sebentar, ah tapi itu tak penting. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Luhan setelah terlebih dahulu duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di sisi kiri Minseok.

"Aku tadi menawari Zhikyu Jus ini, tapi aku baru tahu jika Zhikyu tak suka Strawberry..." Ucap Minseok dan meletakan jus botolan itu di atas meja rias, tepat di samping Zhikyu.

"Kalian berdua itu sama, sama-sama pembenci strawberry.." Ucap Luhan yang langsung mendapat protes dari Minseok.

"Aku tak membenci Strawberry Lu, aku hanya tak suka rasa Strawberry dalam Jus, snack juga susu. Aku lebih memilih buah Strawberry aslinya"

"Itu sama saja"

"Itu jelas beda, iyakan Kyu?" Minseok menatap Zhikyu yang sendari tadi hanya diam memandang tingkah Daddy dan Min-genya dengan kedipan mata polos.

"Ne, beda" Ucap Zhikyu yang membuat Minseok melemparkan senyuman mengejek kearah Luhan.

"Jadi Zhikyu lebih memilih Min-ge di banding Daddy sekarang.." Ucap Luhan dan membuat wajah menyedihkan.

"Nde, Zhikyu suka Min-ge" Ucap Zhikyu dan langsung mengalungkan tangan Mungilnya di leher Minseok. Membuat Luhan yang mendengarnya terkejut sedangkan Minseok tertawa keras menertawakan Luhan.

"Min-ge juga suka Zhikyu.."

Minseok membawa Zhikyu duduk di pangkuannya, melakukan tos dengan senyum bahagia.

"Ya Zhikyu.."

"Anni, Zhikyu tak mendengar"

Minseok menempatkan kedua tangannya di telingan Zhikyu.

"Ya!"

Dan Minseok kembali tertawa, tangannya yang tadi di gunakan untuk menutup telinga Zhikyu kini beralih mengelus pipi Zhikyu. Membuat rasa tak terima yang tadi di rasakan Luhan langsung menghilang melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Min-"

Tok tokk tokk

"/Ya/"

"/Permisi Tuan Xi, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda/"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"/Siapa-?/"

Belum juga Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya, pintu di sebelah kirinya itu telah terbuka, menampilkan seseorang berambut pirang yang sangat ia hapal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: TBC ::**

**Teetttt tooot Imajinasi habis**

**Hehehe bagaimana? Sesuai harapankah? Silahkan sampaikan saran dan unek-unek di kolom review di bawah.**

**Mian belum bisa updet ff yang lain... Author yang cantik ini baru saja selesai bertarung dengan tugas akhir selama dua minggu belakang ini. Jadi mohon maafkan..**

**Dan terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang meninggalkan jejak di chap kemarin juga chap sebelumnya, jejak kalian itulah yang membuatku semakin semangat.**

**Untuk yang terakhir... THANKYU~~**

**| Xi OceanDeer | Baby Corong | Umin Baozi | Fadhila628 | Kim Zuki | Firda Xmin | Ega S White | Deushiikyungie | LuHanBin | Deerbaozi | Adorable XiuMinnie | Guest | Genieaaa | Ristazhizha | Feyy | Xm | Guest (2) | Thedolphinduck | Elfishminxiu | Gak Jelas | Saya Orchestra | CiElAnGel | Kim Jaerin | Guest (3) | HamsterXiumin | XiuMochiTa | Milkbubble | Milky Kim | NandaLarasXiuLu | Pooarie3 | Ve Amilla |**


	4. Chapter 4

_Siapa yang tahu?_

_Menjadi penyanyi bukanlah keinginan Minseok. Berdiri di atas panggung besar dengan lampu sorot yang tertuju kearahnya bukanlah cita-cita Kim Minseok._

_Teriakan riuh fans yang memanggil namanya bukanlah hal yang selalu Minseok kecil dambakan, bukan juga hal yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar dalam tidurnya._

_Minseok suka berlari. Minseok suka ketika angin menabrak tubuhnya. Minseok suka sensasi ringan yang di rasakan tubuhnya saat kakinya berlari dengan kencang._

_Minseok suka semua hal itu, tapi tidak dengan eommanya._

_Ny. Kim lebih suka melihat Minseok menyanyikan Mars Sekolah dengan dandanan rapih di atas panggung kenaikkan kelas di banding saat Minseok dengan keringat yang membajiri tubuhnya membawa piala lomba lari saat hari olahraga nasional. Ny. Kim tak suka, Minseok adalah permata hidupnya yang berharga, ia tak mau Minseok terluka sedikitpun. Ia ingin Minseok terus berjalan dalam zona aman yang ia ciptakan._

_Dulu, saat malam natal tiba, Minseok selalu menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Ny dan Tn. Kim mengerang kesal akan ulahnya. Minseok hanya tak suka ketika lagi-lagi tanpa sepengetahuannya Ny. Kim mendaftarkannya dalam kelompok paduan suara di gereja. Menyanyi bukanlah hal yang Minseok sukai, ia tak suka ketika orang-orang menjadikannya titik fokus. Ia tak suka pandangan menilai yang di dapatkannya setiap ia melangkah di atas panggung. Minseok selalu merasakan semua hal itu tak pernah cocok untuknya. Hidupnya selalu terasa lengkap saat angin bergerak berlawanan dengan tubuhnya, saat matanya melihat garis finish dengan sorakkan teman-temannya yang membuat kakinya semakin cepat berlari. Minseok rasa itulah tujuan hidupnya, terus berlari mengejar garis finish._

_Tapi ketika ia pulang dengan sebuah piala di tangannya dan melihat eommanya tengah menangis histeris di pelukkan Appanya, Minseok menyadari, mengejar garis finish bukanlah menjadi takdirnya. Eommanya terlalu menyayanginya, terlalu takut Minseok terluka. Lapangan adalah tempat berbahaya, itulah yang selalu Ny. Kim katakan pada Minseok._

_Minseok tau, Menjadi penyanyi adalah impian Eommanya dulu. Sebelum ia berkeluarga, sebelum Minseok hadir dalam hidupnya, dan sebelum dokter memvonis eommanya tidak bisa menghadirkan adik kecil untuk Minseok. Ny. Kim memang tak pernah memaksa Minseok untuk menjadi penyanyi. Tapi, semuapun tau, Ny. Kim berharap besar pada Minseok. Karena Minseok adalah harapan satu-satunya._

_Maka dari itu, semenjak Minseok memasuki Senior High School, Minseok selalu menghindari ekstrakulikuler olah raga, ini demi eommanya. Sosok yang selalu dengan tulus menyayanginya. Hingga ketika Minseok berada di tingkat 2, Minseok diam-diam mengikuti club vokal, melatih pita suaranya. Ia akan menjadi penyanyi, Minseok ingin mengabulkan impian eommanya dulu. Mungkin dengan itulah Minseok bisa sedikit membalas segala perbuatan eommanya._

...

"Min.. Kau belum tidur?"

Minseok langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Luhan yang entah sejak kapan berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Belum.." Minseok tersenyum kecil, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap kakinya yang terbalut sandal rumah.

"Tubuhku lelah, tapi otakku tak ingin aku tertidur.." Lanjutnya yang membuat sebuah senyuman kecil di wajah Luhan.

Dan obrolan singkat itu terputus begitu saja, Minseok bahkan tak tau jika Luhan masih ada atau sudah pergi dari pintu kamarnya, -ah salah. Pintu kamar tamu milik Luhan yang sementara waktu Minseok pinjam. Tapi ketika suara jam dinding yang terdengar mengema di kamarnya yang remang-remang tanpa suara langkah kaki yang bergerak menjauh, Minseok tau, Luhan belum meninggalkannya.

Sedikit memperbaiki posisi duduknya di single sofa yang posisinya sedikit membelakangi pintu masuk. Minseok kini kembali menjadikan jendela berukuran sedang yang ada di hadapannya sebagai titik fokusnya. Menatap gelapnya langit malam yang terlihat sepi tanpa bintang yang berkelap-kelip.

Apa yang Minseok katakan tadi pada Luhan memang benar adanya. Photoshoot yang di lakukannya pagi tadi hingga sore cukup membuat tenaganya terkuras habis, tubuhnya lelah, sangat. Tapi sekali lagi, otaknya tak mau Minseok beristrirahat. Mungkin ini karena pertemuan mendadak yang terjadi siang tadi.

Wu Yi Fan..

Sebuah senyuman mengejek terlihat di wajah Minseok. Minseok tak mendecih ketika nama itu ia eja dalam hati, Minseok tak mau Luhan yang sekarang berada di belakangnya tau jika saat ini Minseok meruntuki seseorang yang dengan santainya menyapanya tadi siang seperti tak pernah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di antara mereka dulu.

Eommanya terlalu sempurna dalam hal menjaga, sehingga Minseok tak pernah merasakan begitu kecewa akan sesuatu hal. Tapi sosok itu mengajarkan pada Minseok bagaimana rasa kekecewaaan itu di saat Minseok mulai menyadari jika berdiri di depan banyak orang yang menjadikannya fokus pandang mereka bukanlah hal yang buruk. Ketika Minseok mulai nyaman dengan tangan-tangan yang silih berganti menggenggamnya ketika rasa gugup mulai menyerang. Disaat Minseok menyadari jika ia suka panggilan _Hyung _dari para dongsaengnya yang tak pernah ia dapatkan di rumahnya.

Sosok itu menghancurkannya, menjadikan panggung besar yang mulai terasa menyenangkan kembali menjadi hal yang membuat Minseok tak nyaman. Minseok tak suka ketika panggung yang selalu terlihat penuh itu terasa lebih besar.

Tiba-tiba Minseok memutarkan tubuhnya, melihat Luhan yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok tak jauh dari pintu. Matanya terlihat terfokus pada Handphone di tangannya yang membuat wajahnya bersinar oleh cahaya yang berasal dari Handphonenya di karenakan keadaan kamar Minseok yang remang.

Sesungguhnya Minseok merindukkan panggung itu terlihat penuh, merindukkan gerutuan Baekhyun yang selalu mengeluh akan ukuran panggung, merindukkan rapat dadakkan dari Junmyeon untuk sepintar mungkin mengatur langkah agar ukuran panggung itu pas dengan koreo. Minseok merindukkannya, sangat.

"Min.."

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sejak kapan ia melamun?

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Dan Minseok mendongkak menatap Luhan yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Anni.."

Minseok menggeleng, sebuah senyuman kecil terlihat di wajahnya.

"Jangan berbohong, aku mengenalmu bukan setahun atau dua tahun"

Luhan menundukkan tubuhnya, berlutut di depan Minseok yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Aku tau kau masih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang saat kau kembali bertemu dengan Yifan" Lanjut Luhan yang membuat Minseok merasa tak nyaman. Minseok tak mengenal _Yifa_n yang di sebutkan Luhan, Minseok hanya mengenal _Kri_s.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan tentang dirinya, tapi semua orang punya pilihan dan alasannya sendiri" Ucap Luhan sebelum kembali berdiri di depan Minseok.

"Ini sudah malam min, Sebaiknya kau tidur.." Lanjutnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Minseok setelah terlebih dahulu mengacak pelan rambut Minseok.

"Aku pergi Min.." Suara Luhan kembali terdengar dan di susul suara pintu yang di tutup pelan dari arah belakangnya.

Ketika suara detakkan Jam kembali mengema, sebuah senyuman tipis perlahan terlihat di wajah Minseok.

"Alasannya sendiri?" Senyuman itu semakin melebar, Mata berbentuk Almond itu kembali menatap langit malam dari jendela yang berada di depannya.

"Tapi, bisakah kalian tak egois? Setidaknya pikirkan kami yang selama ini selalu berada di belakang kalian.."

**Vert02 Present**

**:: After 6 Years ::**

**T **

_**(Demi kepentingan FF, Biarkan Lu Han masih menjadi Xi Lu Han di sini)**_

**Typo's**

"..Speak.."

"/..China Speak../"

'_..Mind..'_

.

.

.

Enjoy

**:: :: ::**

"Min-ge!"

Brukk!

"Ennghh.."

Minseok mengerang ketika ia merasakan sebuah beban yang tiba-tiba menimpa perutnya.

"Min-ge! Min-ge!"

Sekarang Minseok merasakan guncangan di tubuhnya.

"Min-ge ayo bangun, ayo buat sarapan bersama Kyu"

Minseok mengerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengucek kedua matanya yang masih tertutup, guncangan di tubuhnya semakin ia rasakan.

Dan sebelum kedua matanya yang berbentuk almond terbuka, Minseok mendengar suara lain dari arah pintu kamarnya.

"/Kyu, kau tak boleh menganggu Min-ge/"

"/Kyu ingin membuat sarapan bersama Min-ge, Daddy/"

"/Tapi Min-ge masih tidur, bagaimana jika dengan Daddy saja?/"

"/Tidak mau~/"

Tepat ketika Minseok membuka matanya, ia langsung mendapatkan surai hitam Zhikyu yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Minseok.

"Lu, ada apa?" Tanyanya serak khas orang bangun tidur, membuat Luhan yang masih berdiri di samping ranjang Minseok memberikkan cengirannya ketika tau Minseok bangun mungkin karena keributan yang di ciptakannya dengan Zhikyu tadi.

"Kau baru bangun Min?"

Minseok hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan retoris dari Luhan. Perlahan ia menegakkan tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, membuat Zhikyu secara otomatis terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Min-ge sudah bangun?"

Minseok hanya mengangguk, sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajahnya ketika Minseok melihat binar kegembiraan di wajah Zhikyu.

"Ayo membuat sarapan, Kyu lapar!" Minseok terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tidak ingin membuat bersama Daddy?" Luhan yang kini mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang Minseok kembali membuka suaranya.

"Tidak mau~ Kyu bosan dengan telur mata Zebra"

Minseok mengerutkan dahinya. Apa kata Zhikyu tadi?

"Telur mata Zebra?" Beo Minseok yang langsung di jawab anggukkan semangat Zhikyu.

"Nee! Telur mata Zebra!"

Kini Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan yang tengah mengaruk belakang lehernya.

"Luhan?"

"Harusnya itu telur mata sapi Min, tapi Zhikyu bersikeras memanggilnya telur mata Zebra karena setiap telur yang ku masak pasti sedikit gosong" Ucap Luhan sambil meringis kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Minseok sudah tertawa dengan Zhikyu yang masih berada di pangkuannya menatap bingung kearah Min-ge-nya.

"Baiklah.." Minseok menghapus setitik air matanya yang keluar akibat terlalu puas tertawa. Ia kembali menatap Zhikyu, tak memperdulikkan Luhan yang saat ini memandang tak terima kearahnya.

"Zhikyu sekarang mau Min-ge masakan apa?" Tanya Minseok.

"Kyu ingin nasi goreng kemarin! Nasi goreng Chimchi!" Kata Zhikyu semangat dan kembali membuat Minseok tertawa.

"Nasi goreng Kimchi sayang.." Ucap Minseok sambil mengelus lembut surai hitam Zhikyu.

"Anni! Nasi goreng Chimchi!"

"Dia itu keras kepala Min.." Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Nde, sama sepertimu"

**.**

**:: After 6 Years ::**

**.**

"Sejak kapan kau bisa memasak Min? Yang ku tahu kemampuan memasakmu tak jauh beda denganku" Ucap Luhan membuka percakapan dengan Minseok setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit keheningan menyelimuti meja makan.

"Setelah kau pergi, terkadang aku membatu Kyungsoo, Yixing atau Chanyeol memasak. Dan entah kenapa kemampuan memasakku sedikit demi sedikit meningkat. Yaa setidaknya aku belum pernah membuat telur mata Zebra" Jawab Minseok yang membuat Luhan meringis mendengarnya.

"Ya Min, Berhenti membahas itu"

"Wae? Itu Lucu Lu, baru pertama kali ini aku mendengar jika Zebra bisa bertelur" Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha tak tertawa, entah kenapa perutnya terasa di gelitiki sesuatu setiap ia menyebutkan Masakan istimewah buatan Luhan itu.

"Telur itu tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan Min, setidaknya telur itu masih layak untuk di makan"

"Tapi itu tak enak Daddy!"

Sanggahan yang di berikan Luhan langsung terpotong dengan teriakan semangat Zhikyu, membuat Luhan yang mendengarkannya melototkan matanya tak percaya. Dan Minseok? Jangan tanya lagi, Minseok sudah tertawa di detik pertama ia mendengar Zhikyu menyebutkan kata _Tak enak._

"Masakan Daddy tak enak?"

"Ne! Masakan Daddy tak ada rasanya, tak seperti masakan Min-ge!"

"Kenapa Kyu tak mengatakannya pada Daddy?"

"Karena Kyu Sayang Daddy, Kyu tak mau Daddy sedih. Dan kata Laoshi, sarapan bisa membuat Zhikyu tumbuh besar. Kyu ingin tinggi seperti Chan-ge" Ucap Zhikyu semangat, membuat Minseok yang sudah berhenti tertawa menampilkan senyumannya.

"Jangan setinggi Chan-ge, itu tidak bagus. Setinggi Daddy saja" Bujuk Luhan pada Zhikyu yang kini tengah menggigit sendok makannya. Bocah berumur empat tahun itu seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Terkadang Luhan tak suka sikap Fanboy Zhikyu, Luhan itu Daddynya, seharusnya Zhikyu menjadikannya sebagai patokkan, bukan orang lain.

"Kyu ingin seperti Do-gege saja!"

"Jangan, Terlalu kecil juga tak baik Kyu.."

"Uhuk!"

Minseok tersedak, entah kenapa perkataan Luhan yang terakhir seperti menyindir dirinya.

"Lalu Kyu harus tumbuh seperti apa?"

"Seperti Daddy saja, Tidak terlalu Tinggi, dan juga tidak terlalu pendek. Sempurna, bukankah itu bagus?"

Minseok menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Baiklah! Kyu ingin seperti Daddy!"

"Bagus, Anak pintar!"

Minseok mengelengkan kepalanya saat Zhikyu dan Luhan melakukan toss dengan suara berisik di depannya.

"Maka dari itu Kyu harus makan Mr. Green agar bisa tumbuh seperti Daddy" Luhan kembali membuka suaranya.

"Tapi Mr. Green itu teman Kyu Daddy, Kyu tak mungkin memakannya"

Luhan berdecak sedangkan Minseok kembali tertawa.

Zhikyu memang terlihat seperti anak pendiam, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Anak itu suka berbicara, segala hal yang di lihatnya semua orang harus tau. Zhikyu hanya akan berubah menjadi pendiam ketika ia berada di tempat baru dan bertemu dengan orang asing yang di tak kenalnya.

"Tapi karena Mr. Green Daddy bisa setampan ini"

Minseok memutarkan matanya, biasakan acara bujuk-membujuk ini tak berakhir menjadi ajang bernarsis ria.

"Tapi nanti Mr. Green sedih jika Kyu memakannya"

"Mr. Green tak akan sedih, Justru ia akan senang!"

"Anni Daddy! Mr. Green akan sedih, pasti sakit rasanya ketika di makan"

Luhan menunjukkan muka bodohnya, sedangkan disisi lain Minseok sudah lelah untuk tertawa.

Mr. Green itu nama yang di berikan Zhikyu untuk semua sayuran yang di lihatnya, anak itu selalu mengataka jika Mr. Green itu temannya, jadi ia tak mau memakannya. Padahal semuanyapun tau jika itu alasan yang di buatnya karena tak mau sayuran berada dalam makanannya. Ya singkat cerita, Zhikyu tak suka memakan Sayur.

"Tapi Kyu sekarang sedang memakan Mr. Green" Minseok akhirnya membuka suaranya, tangan kanannya kini bergerak untuk mengelus surai hitam Zhikyu yang kini balas menatapnya.

"Anni! Kyu tidak makan Mr. Green, Kyu makan Nasi goreng Chimchi"

"Tapi di dalam nasi goreng ini ada Mr. Green" Tunjuk Minseok pada piring nasi goreng Zhikyu yang tinggal setengah.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne"

Bagaimanapun Kimchi berisi banyak Mr. Green di dalamnya kan.

"Min-ge bohong! Tak ada Mr. Green disini" Tunjuk Zhikyu pada piringnya. "Mr. Green itu warna hijau, di piring Kyu tak ada warna Hijau"

Ya, biarkanlah. Zhikyu itu keras kepala, jangan lupakan hal itu.

**.**

**:: After 6 Years ::**

**.**

"Sekolah itu penting untuk Zhikyu Lu, kau tak bisa seenaknya meminta ijin untuk Zhikyu tak masuk sekolah karena alasan seperti itu"

Minseok memeluk bantal sofa yang berada di pangkuannya, matanya menatap Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya yang sedang sibuk dengan Handphonenya sebelum kembali menatap Zhikyu yang sedang memainkan mainannya di depan mereka.

"Zhikyu yang terus memaksa ku, ia ingin melihatmu melakukan Photoshoot Min" Jawab Luhan setelah terlebih dahulu menyimpan Handphonenya.

"Tapi tetap saja Lu, pendidikan adalah yang terpenting"

"Min, dia penggemar beratmu"

"Aku tau"

Minseok menghela nafasnya, pantas saja ada yang aneh pagi tadi. Tak biasanya Zhikyu tak memakai seragamnya juga Luhan tak memakai setelan Jassnya saat sarapan.

"_Aku sudah terlanjur meminta ijin untuk Zhikyu tak masuk dua hari Min, Aku kira Photoshootmu akan langsung di selesaikan selama dua hari, tapi ternyata tidak"_

Itulah yang Luhan katakan ketika Minseok tanya kenapa Zhikyu dan Luhan tak berangkat seperti biasanya.

"Min.."

"Hm.."

"Terima kasih.."

Minseok menoleh, menatap Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih karena kau perduli pada Zhikyu" Kata Luhan Yang membuat Minseok tak lagi menatap kearahnya. Lebih memilih Zhikyu yang masih sibuk dengan mobil-mobilan di depannya.

"Aku juga menyayangi Zhikyu Lu, Kau tak perlu berkata seperti itu"

"Tapi tetap saja aku senang"

"Sudahlah Lu, lebih baik kau pikirkan saja bagaimana cara membuat sarapan yang sehat untuk Zhikyu"

"Min Jangan membahas hal itu lagi"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini serius Lu, kau tak bisa selalu memberikan Telur mata Zebra mu itu setiap pagi pada Zhikyu. Ia butuh asupan gizi yang cukup"

"Nde, aku tahu. Aku bisa meminta Mama untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk Kyu"

"Kau tak bisa terus mengandalkan Mama mu Lu"

Luhan terdiam mendengar perkataan Minseok yang ada benarnya juga, tak mungkin selamanya ia merepotkan Mamanya kan.

"Baiklah aku akan mengorder makanan saja"

"Kau serius akan memberikan Zhikyu makanan yang kau sendiri tak tau bagaimana pengolahannya?"

Luhan kembali terdiam.

"Lalu aku harus seperti apa Min? Apa aku mencari pengasuh saja untuk meyiapkan segala kebutuhan Zhikyu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Aku baru tahu jika kau termasuk Type orang yang bisa percaya pada orang asing"

Luhan dan Minseok kini terdiam. Sibuk memikirkan langkah apa yang seharusnya diambil dengan resiko yang kecil.

"Kan ada Min-ge!"

Secara serentak Luhan dan Minseok menatap Zhikyu yang juga sedang menatap mereka dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Zhikyu suka masakan Min-ge! Min-ge saja yang terus memasak untuk Kyu, iyakan Daddy"

Senyuman di wajah Luhan otomatis melebar ketika mendengarnya, matanya kini beralih menatap Minseok.

"Min, kau dengar itu?"

**.**

**:: After 6 Years ::**

**.**

"Min-ge dan Kyu akan melawan Daddy.."

Ucap Zhikyu ketika mereka sudah sampai di halaman belakang.

"Daddy sendiri?" Luhan yang sudah memakai pakaian bola kesayangannya menunjukk dirinya sendiri dengan raut tak terima.

"Ne!"

"Tapi Min-ge tak ikut main" Luhan menunjuk Minseok yang duduk di bangku yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Sama-sama memakai baju bola tapi tidak dengan sepatu, Minseok memakai sandal biasa.

"Min-ge jadi wasit saja, Kyu melawan Daddy. Kyu harus menang untuk Min-ge okey!" Minseok mengepalkan tangannya keatas, memberi semangat pada Zhikyu yang kini sedang memandang sedih kearahnya.

"Daddy, kenapa Min-ge tak mau bermain bersama Kyu" Ucapnya sedih pada Luhan.

"Kaki Min-ge sedang sakit, Kyu mau melihat Min-ge kesakitan?"

"Kaki Min-ge sakit?"

"Ne"

"Kasihan Min-ge.."

Zhikyu kembali melemparkan pandangannya pada Minseok.

"Min-ge! Zhikyu akan menang untuk Min-ge!" Teriaknya semangat membuat Minseok tersenyum kearahnya.

Tadi, setelah perdebatan kecil di Ruang Tv yang berakhir dengan muka memerah Minseok akibat ucapan Zhikyu. Minseok mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengajak Zhikyu bermain. Dan bocah berumur empat tahun itu dengan semangat mengatakan kalau ia ingin bermain bola di halaman belakang bersama Minseok juga Luhan. Dan mendengar permintaan itu membuat Minseok sedikit meringis, ia hampir lupa jika kakinya masih dalam tahap penyembuhan. Salah satu engsel kakinya tergeser saat ia mencoba menirukkan gerakan memutar yang Kai tunjukkan beberapa bulan lalu. Minseok sempat dirawat karena hal itu, dan beruntung eommanya tak tahu hal itu.

"Oke kita Mulai!"

Teriakan Luhan berhasil membuat Minseok memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Luhan yang saat ini sedang berlari dengan bola di kakinya, membuat Zhikyu yang berlari di belakangnya berteriak kesal.

"Jangan terlalu cepat Daddy!"

"Tapi bermain bola harus cepat" Jawab Luhan masih berlari.

"Daddy~" Zhikyu mulai merengek, ia berhenti mengejar Luhan.

"Luhan mengalahlah" Suara Minseok yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Luhan menghentikan larinya dan berbalik menghadap Zhikyu yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca.

"Daddy jahat!"

Luhan mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, sebuah cengiran ia berikan sebelum kembali berlari dengan bola di kakinya kearah Zhikyu.

"Maafkan Daddy.." Luhan menundukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Zhikyu. Sedangkan Zhikyu malah berjongkok dan memeluk bola yang tadi dibawa Luhan.

"Daddy harusnya mengalah sama Kyu, Kyukan masih kecil" Ucap Zhikyu dan setelahnya berlari kearah yang tadi telah di sepakati jika itu gawang Luhan.

"Yeayyy Gol!" Zhikyu berteriak girang, sedangan Luhan yang masih di posisi tadi kini menatap tak percaya Zhikyu yang tengah berlari kearah Minseok.

"Kyu Itu curang!" Teriaknya tak terima.

"Anni Daddy, Kyu tak curang! Iyakan Min-ge" Tanya Zhikyu pada Minseok yang tengah mencubit gemas pipinya.

"Nde! Kyu hebat" Bela Minseok yang membuat Luhan menendang udara dengan kesal.

**.**

**:: After 6 Years ::**

**.**

Langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap, jam dinding yang berada di Ruang Tv sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 lebih 20 menit saat Minseok melihat Luhan kembali duduk di sampingnya dengan segcangkir coklat hangat di tangannya.

"Zhikyu sudah tidur?" Tanya Minseok yang hanya di balas gumaman oleh Luhan.

"Lu, Terima kasih"

Luhan menghentikan kegiatan meminum coklatnya, matanya kini menatap Minseok yang juga tengah tersenyum tapi tak menatap kearahnya.

"Terima kasih?" Ulangnya bingung.

"Ya terima kasih, karena berkatmu dan Zhikyu aku banyak tertawa hari ini" Lanjut Minseok.

"Min Kau tau.." Minseok kini balik menatap Luhan.

"Ini adalah hari terhebat dalam sepanjang Hidupku" Lanjutnya yang membuat Minseok terkekeh.

"Kau tetap saja Lu, selalu berlebihan"

"Aku serius Min.."

"Aku tau.."

Dan keheningan kembali merambat, membuat suara Jarum jam kembali terdengar mengema.

"Aku ingin setiap hari seperti hari ini" Suara Luhan kembali terdengar, membuat senyuman kecil di wajah Minseok.

"Tapi tak selamanya aku bisa di sini, Aku harus pulang"

Dan entah kenapa Minseok merasa tak rela mengatakannya.

"Min.."

Minseok menoleh, kembali menatap Luhan yang kini terlihat sibuk merogoh sesuatu di sakunya.

"Pakailah, ini untukmu.." Lanjutnya sambil memberikan sebuah gelang pada Minseok.

"Natal Tahun kemarin Zhikyu memberiku 2 gelang, aku memakainya satu, dan ku ingin kau pakai ini"

Minseok tersenyum, menatap gelang berwarna putih yang di berikan Luhan padanya.

"Setidaknya ketika kau pergi, Kau tak akan melupakan kami"

**.**

**:: TBC ::**

**.**

Ini terlalu lama? Iya maaf hehe. Gimana puaskah? Tapi jujur aku kurang puas, kaya ada yang kurang, tapi aku gak tau apa. Hah semoga kalian puas aja. Maafnya updatenya lama wkwk!

But makasih banget yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di Chap kemarin. LOVE CHU AL~~

**| Xm | Genieaaa | Ega S White | Hellotaeng | Fadhila628 | Flamyflame | Deermymarch90 | Crimxson | Guest | Ve Amilla | Xi OeanDeer | Dhantieee | Gak jelas | Elfishminxiu | Baby Crong | CiElAnGeL | AtikaHime | Milky Kim | Kim Zuki | XiuMochiTa | XM | Amaliarizky29 | Saya orchestra | Minnie163 | HamsterXiumin | Oasana | Kuroshinjubaozi | Sfsclouds | Enchris 727 | Minyeolkook | Sukha1312 | Summerpixxie | Shinta Lang | Xiuhanbaevinasan672790 | Kimmie179 | Ash |**

Maaf kalau ada yang salah ya keke~

Dan iya **Zhikyu itu Ye Ziyu**, lucukan. Haha jadi pengen punya anak kaya begitu wkwk.

.

.

.

.

So Mind to review again?


End file.
